


Fool for you

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Post ragnorok, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Loki visits Thor's room on the ship and they let their feelings out before letting a couple of other things out ;)





	Fool for you

"I'm here" 

Thor wastes no time upon the realisation that Loki is really there in wrapping his arms around his brothers slim form for a long over due hug. Loki laughs despite himself as the air is knocked from his lungs and he frees his arms enough to wrap around Thor's shoulders. 

"You seem surprised to see me brother". Loki mocks as they break apart to face each other still within in hugging distance. 

"I didn't think you'd made it out". Thor tries to hide the relief in his voice but Loki notices, he doesn't comment on it but he notices and that in itself is enough.

"You really are a fool" 

"I'm only a fool for you" 

And with that Thor drags Loki back into his arms for another hug which causes the smirk on Loki's face to be momentarily replaced with a genuine smile. 

"Oh how I've missed you Loki" 

"I'm not surprised, I'd miss me too" 

"Will you just say that you missed me too so that we can have a nice moment?". Thor pulls back to look Loki in the eye. 

"If you already know it why must I say it?". Loki says as he looks into Thor's eye and tries to avoid looking at the blooded eyepatch. 

"Because you know it and yet I said it to you anyway" 

"More evident of you being a fool, dear brother" 

Thor smiles at Loki and then suddenly becomes serious as he drops his eye contact. 

"Our home is gone" 

"I know" 

"All our memories are gone with it" 

"No they aren't" 

"They are" 

"I remember everything Thor and I know that you do as well. I know you remember our first kiss by the lake or that time in the weapons vault or that night" 

"that night, I'll always remember. Even when I'm old and dying I'll remember that night. Just me and you in that tent with Sif and the Warriors 3 slept outside completely oblivious." 

"As I recall we were rather loud so I don't know how oblivious they actually were"

"I remember you being loud, i myself was much more discreet". Thor teases. 

"Oh as if! You liar! You know I had you screaming out my name all night and then every night to come for a long time". Loki teases back as he pokes Thor in the ribs. Thor looks down at the action and cups Loki's invading hand in his own. 

"Those days are long gone now". Thor says sadly. 

"Yes I suppose they are. But that doesn't make the memories any less fond. I also remember trying to stab you a few times" 

"I remember much more than a few". Thor laughs. 

"The memories aren't really gone then are they" 

"No but they are forever tarnished".Thor says sadly, looking down at the floor.

Loki reaches out his free hand to tilt third head up to look him in the eye. He runs his hand across Thor's face as he does so carefully avoiding the redness around his empty eye socket. 

"Everything pure get tarnished at some point. Look at us, our love is tainted but it's still love"

"So you do still feel love for me then, despite everything?". Thor asks with so much hope Loki would laugh in any other situation. 

"I need you and I hate it but yes I feel it for you still brother" 

"I need you too, I can't rule Asguard when Asguard is ruined" 

"Think of it this way, you can't make it any worse". Loki teases lightly. 

"Well that's certainly comforting, I was hoping for a little more" 

Loki leans forward to kiss Thor's lips in a moment of pure love and support. "I'll be by your side the whole time" 

"Promise?". Thor asks as his eyes beg for Loki to mean it. 

"I promise" 

And with that their lips meet again and they don't break apart to remove their clothes or to find they bed they just carry on through the whole awkward undressing and stumbling until they both stand there naked and lustful. 

Thor grabs Loki and shoved him down on the bed which Loki responds happily by wrapping his legs around Thor's waist the drag him down on top of him. 

"Maybe I have missed you after all" Loki breaths out as Thor attacks his neck with rough kisses that are sure to leave marks for the morning. 

Thor laughs into the love bite he is currently placing on Loki's neck and moves his hands to Loki's cock which is already half hard and waiting expectantly. 

Thor tugs Loki into a quick release as he whispers "it will be just like it was on that night. Just you and me" into Loki's ear. 

"It should always have been just you and me" Loki manages to pant and Thor moves his hands to his his hole. 

Thor gently pushes in a finger which causes Loki to buck upwards in pleasure, encouraging Thor to put another one in. 

Thor scissors Loki's hole with two fingers for a while until Loki is begging for me. 

Thor enters a third finger which leaves Loki only irritated at desperately wanting to be filled by something bigger, something that used to be so familiar to him in the past, something he'd missed so dearly. 

Thor finally answers his wishes when he lines up his cock to Loki's entrance and pushed forwards. 

Thor wasn't lying about Loki being loud as he screams out in pleasure, probably waking up half the ship. 

Loki's screams and moans send shivers of excitement and pleasure all through Thor's body which brings him quickly to his own release. 

Thor pulls out of his little brother and falls down next to him on the bed. Loki curls into Thor's arms and they lie in silence until Loki falls asleep.

Thor strokes Loki's hair as he sleeps and he looks down at his brother in his peaceful state. 

"I might be a fool dear brother, but I'm a fool for you and all the things you do" he whispers to Loki's sleeping form before drifting off himself.


End file.
